Alchemists vs Benders
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: The Fuhrer has declared war on the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko calls the Avatar and his allies to help win this war. ONESHOT. This is NOT my best work. Someday I may rewrite it. Sorry if you don't like it. I go back and read it and I don't either. XD


**Avatar: The Last Airbender timeline:** About two years after the end of the series.  
**Fullmetal Alchemist timeline:** Sometime in the middle of the series, before Mustang moves back to Central

_Alchemists vs. Benders_

**Avatar, Fire Lord's Palace (Day 1)  
**Fire Lord Zuko was having a pleasant breakfast with his wife of three months, Mai.

Everything had been peaceful in the Elemental Countries for the past two years since Zuko had become the Fire Lord. He pulled his troops out of all the Earth Kingdom towns and he was sending out people to help them rebuild.

Last Zuko heard, Aang and Katara were in Gaoling with Toph who finally went back home to see her parents. The three of them were traveling around helping out where they could.

Sokka and Suki were on Kyoshi Island: they have been dating for the past two years. Zuko didn't want to know any other details concerning the two of them.

After Aang had defeated Zuko's father, the man had been placed in prison, along with Azula. He hasn't seen his sister since then and he planned to keep it that way.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Mai asked.

Zuko put down his piece of toast. "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen today."

"I'm sure it's noth—"

"Fire Lord Zuko!" a guard shouted as he raced inside the formal dining room with a letter in his hand.

Zuko stood up and addressed the guard. "What is it?" he asked urgently.

"Our spies in Amestris have told us that the Fuhrer has ordered a massive attack on the Fire Nation."

"What?" Zuko asked and pulled the letter out of the guard's hands. His eyes narrowed at the piece of paper in his hands. "Send a message to the Avatar, my uncle, and any of our allies in the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes and tell them to get here now. If Amestris wants the Fire Nation, they won't stop until they have all of the nations, I'm sure of it. Set up a meeting with the generals four days from now at ten."

"Yes, sir," the guard said, bowed, and ran out of the room to do his duties.

Mai stood up and stood next to her husband, placing a hand on his arm. "What are you going to do, Zuko?" Mai asked.

"There's one more group I have to set in motion. I'll be home before dinner."

Mai sighed, "Alright."

Zuko kissed her once on the lips and walked out of the dining room.

**Fullmetal Alchemist, East City Headquarters (Day 1)  
**Ed had just gotten back from yet another mission that was a complete waste of time. He swore the Mustang was sending him on these wild goose chases on purpose.

Ed was currently pacing outside Mustang's office trying to find a way to avoid going in. He knew what would happen: Mustang would call him little, he would lash out, Mustang would take the damages to the town out of his State Alchemist fund and then send him on yet _another_ mission that would get him no closer to finding the stone.

"Brother?" Al asked after watching his brother pace and mutter quietly to himself for five minutes.

"What, Al?" Ed asked. He stopped and looked at his brother.

"Are we going to go in? You have to see the Colonel sometime."

Ed sighed. "I guess so…"

Ed opened the door and everyone in the office turned to face them at Black Hayate's bark.

"Excuse us for interrupting," Ed said.

"Edward, Alphonse," First Lt. Hawkeye said, "You've returned."

"Yes," Ed said and walked into the room followed by Al. "Where's Colonel Bastard?"

"Brother!" Al warned.

"Oh good," Mustang said coming into the main room through the door that connected his office to his subordinates'. "I was hoping you would show up soon, Fullmetal."

"Why: to make fun of me some more?" Ed asked under his breath.

"I'll get your report later, Fullmetal, but we have a change of base."

"What do you mean, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"We've been called to the front."

There were intakes of breath from the entire office.

"What does that mean?" Fuery asked.

"Well, Fuhrer King Bradley has declared war on this place called the Fire Nation. He said all personnel assigned to fighting are to report to South City Headquarters by the end of the week. It says we move out next Wednesday for this country. We're going to have to travel across the desert to avoid Aerugo and then by sea to reach the Fire Nation," Mustang explained.

"That seems like a long way to go just to fight someone that no one has ever heard of," Ed said. "Besides, what about Al and my search for the Philosopher's Stone?"

"That's going to have to put on hold. Alphonse, you can come with us for now, but if the commanding officer over in South City doesn't want non-military personnel with us—even if he is the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother—you're going to need to stay in South City."

Ed stuttered. "But—"

"Orders are orders, Fullmetal," Mustang said, cutting Ed off. "We may not like them or agree with them, but you knew what you were getting into when you signed up. Go pack, everyone. We'll head out tomorrow." He turned around and walked back into his office.

Ed stormed out of the office angrily with Al following and they returned to their dorm to pack up what little possessions they had.

**Avatar, A small, run-down bar in Harbor City (Day 1, later)  
**Zuko was currently undercover at a bar waiting for the Pai Sho game that was currently going on to finish.

About a year ago, Zuko (along with the Avatar and his friends) became members of the Order of the White Lotus. Normally, Zuko wouldn't involve the old group, but he had enough information from his spies that Amestris wouldn't stop until they either lost or took over all of the nations. It was the only reason he was involving his allies from all the nations to fight this war: it affected everyone.

The man that challenged the Pai Sho dealer got up and left.

"My I have this game?" Zuko asked, standing across from the dealer. The man nodded and Zuko took a seat.

"The guest has the first move," he said.

Zuko picked up the lotus tile and placed it in the center of the board.

"Not many who play still favor the white lotus gambit. Not many cling to the ancient ways," he said and held out his hands in a cupping motion and bowed slightly.

"Those that do can always find a friend," Zuko replied and returned the gesture.

"Then let us play," the man said and placed a tile on the board. A few minutes later the shape of a lotus was seen. "Welcome, brother," the man said. "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

Zuko nodded and followed the man through a back door in the bar and to one of the secret headquarters of the Order of the White Lotus.

"What is it that is wrong, Fire Lord Zuko?" the man asked.

"We have a problem," Zuko replied and removed his hood.

**Avatar, Bei Fong residence (Day 1, dinner)  
**Aang pulled the message out of the Fire Nation hawk.

"Who's it from?" Toph asked.

"What's it say?" Katara asked.

"It's from Zuko. A country called Amestris has declared war on the Fire Nation. He says that we can't underestimate their army and he asks to come and help him plan for the attack and protect the nations. He also says that if Amestris gets the Fire Nation, they will go for the other nations without a doubt," Aang explained.

"Obviously we're going to help," Katara said. "We should pack up and head out now."

"I agree with Sugarqueen for once," Toph said.

"Thank you…hey!"

"The note also says we need to pick up Sokka," Aang said. "That's not a problem. It's on our way, anyway."

Toph and Katara agreed and packed up what things that they unpacked since arriving in Gaoling.

An hour later they were on their way to Kyoshi Island on top of Appa to pick up their last two passengers.

The next morning the group finally made it to Kyoshi Island after taking a couple-hour nap during the night.

"Aang! Over here!" Sokka shouted from the beach. Suki waved up into the air as well to get their attention. She was wearing her Kyoshi Warrior outfit and had a bag full of clothes at her feet.

Katara climbed off of Appa and ran to her brother, hugging him. "I missed you," she said.

"Heh, same here, little sister. I finally found my boomerang and the space sword."

"Where?" Aang asked from on top of Appa.

"In the middle of some mountains in Fire Country," Suki said. She threw her bag onto the saddle and climbed up after it. "It took us three months of wandering around to finally find it."

Sokka was huddled in the corner of the saddle. "So…many…bugs…"

"Everyone ready?" Aang asked, ignoring Sokka. "Okay, Appa, yip, yip!"

**Fullmetal Alchemist, East City train station (Day 2)  
**Roy Mustang gazed at the hundred plus military personnel in the East City train station. Fifty were fresh out of the academy, fifteen were intelligence, twenty-five were artillery, three medics, seven State Alchemists, and one civilian brother of a certain shorty: all of which included Roy's group.

"With this many people, it'll take us at least a week to pass the desert to get to the sea," Riza said, "and we have no idea how many soldiers are coming from the other cities."

Roy nodded in agreement. "With this many people, some are bound to die on the trip down. Everyone isn't equipped for desert travel."

"We should get seats before it's all taken," Havoc said.

"I agree, Havoc," Roy replied. "Let's go."

Roy waved his men forward and they boarded the train that was waiting. Fuery spotted Al at the back of the train, so the group made their way towards the brothers.

"Hello, Alphonse, where's Fullmetal?" Roy asked. Al pointed across from him at the figure slumped asleep on the window. "Wow, he was so small, I didn't even see him."

"I'm not short," Ed mumbled. Roy chuckled slightly and took a seat next to the blond.

"He hears everything, doesn't he?" Havoc asked.

Al laughed nervously. "I guess so…"

**Fullmetal Alchemist, Base camp south of South City (Day 2, lunch)  
**They had traveled on the train for three hours and arrived in the South City camp around lunch time. Ed had already gone in search of food for the group.

People were still coming into the camp, but almost everyone was there. Two-hundred of the men were artillery, twenty medics, thirty intelligence men, one-hundred were out of the academy, twenty state alchemists, and thirty men that could operate and repair cars and ammunition: all of which equaled four-hundred men heading out to this war.

There were at least fifty covered trucks. Ten were filled to the brim with supplies, the others left empty for the soldiers. It would be a tight squeeze.

"Attention!" General Tommy said through a megaphone. "Can I get everyone's attention, please?" The camp quieted down. "Thank you. Now, we will be getting boats at the shore to travel to the Fire Nation. In three days, we will be leaving and traveling into the desert. I know it is ahead of schedule, but something came up. I need to see all State Alchemists and commanding officers to my tent right now, please. Thank you." General Tommy stepped down from the podium and walked back into his tent.

Within the next five minutes, General Tommy could see all thirty commanding officers, and nineteen of the twenty State Alchemists he called for.

"Someone's missing," Tommy said.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the food," Ed said as he walked into the tent holding a sandwich. He had two more sticking out of his pockets.

"Ah, yes," Tommy said, "the Fullmetal Alchemist. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ed swallowed the food in his mouth. "Ah, um, same to you, sir."

Tommy nodded. "Down to business: when we get to the port with our ships, all State Alchemists—regardless of rank—will be on the front ship. They will lead our attack force, here." Tommy pointed to a spot on the map of the Fire Nation in front of him. "Commanding officers, you will make sure that your artillery knows that they will be back up. The academy recruits will start with building the forts to secure our stronghold. Intelligence will work on trying to break into the Fire Nation's communication system and cut them off. Right now we do not know what they use, but we will send spies in once we arrive to collect information. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," everyone chorused.

"Good, dismissed. You will be called again, if you're needed."

Everyone saluted and walked out of the tent and back to their own. The only people that stayed were the advisers to General Tommy, General Tommy himself, and Roy Mustang.

"I'm sorry to bother you, General Tommy, but I have a request," Roy said.

"What is it?"

"Fullmetal's brother is with us in the camp. He is a civilian, but he can fight as well as any State Alchemist. He and Fullmetal are barely ever apart."

"You trust the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother?"

"Yes."

"Then, why are you still here? I don't have a problem with him staying."

Roy saluted Tommy. "Thank you, sir," he said and left the tent.

**Avatar, Fire Lord's Palace (Day 2, dinner)  
**"General Azon!" Zuko barked as he walked into the War Room. "Any words from our spies in Amestris?"

"Not yet, sir. They said they would send confirmation on who is coming down once they get the chance."

Zuko nodded. "Make sure the troops are prepared. Amestris uses guns; let the troops know what they are."

General Azon saluted Zuko and went to tell the other generals.

"Zuko!" Aang yelled, running into the War Room.

Zuko stood up and smiled at his friends. "Hello."

"The head guard said we could come right in," Katara said.

Zuko nodded. "Thank you, guys, for helping us."

Aang smiled. "It's no problem. Besides, I'm the Avatar; I have to keep the peace."

"Zuko," Suki said, "the Kyoshi Warriors will be here before the end of the week. We wouldn't all fit on Appa."

"That's fine."

"Who else did you call to help?" Toph asked.

"I asked the Earth Kingdom to send some of their best Earthbenders. They'll be here tomorrow, I imagine. I sent out some airships to pick up the Water Tribe Warriors that said they would help. I think your father was in the group," Zuko said to Sokka and Katara. "Also, the Foggy Swamp Tribe said they would help. I haven't heard back from The Duke or Pipsqueak, yet."

"Isn't that a little excessive for an army that is completely isolated from their homeland?" Sokka asked.

"We can't underestimate Amestris," Zuko explained. "They have something called Alchemists fighting in their military. These Alchemists can do something similar to bending, but it's a science. They can manipulate the elements in anything if they're skilled enough. The normal soldiers also use guns which can kill you from a distance. Also, Amestris won't stop the war until all their soldiers are dead or they take control."

"We can't allow that to happen," Aang said.

"How many are in their army?" Sokka asked.

Zuko turned to look at the swordsman. "I'm not sure. I have a few spies within the Amestris military, but they haven't gotten back to me with how many people are going to be attacking. At least two hundred people: I have a spy in two separate cities and they each said that about one hundred people from each city were heading to the base camp."

Sokka was silent. He walked over to the map of the countries and stared at the Fire Nation shoreline. "Once I see everyone who's helping us, I can figure out exactly where they should be placed; although, you should have a couple boats patrolling the seas, just in case."

"I'll let one of the generals know, as soon as we see one," Zuko replied.

"Eh, not to interrupt the planning, guys," Toph said, "but can we get some grub? I'm starving." Her stomach grumbled, but it was outshined by the rumbling of Sokka's.

**Fullmetal Alchemist, Base camp (Day 2, night)  
**Two Amestris military soldiers of the rank of sergeant sat in their own tent. A messenger hawk was next to them in a cage.

"We need to tell him how many people are here," the first one, a dark haired man with grey eyes, said.

"He told us, first and foremost, to not blow our cover, no matter what. He already knows that there are at least two hundred people," the second one, a brown haired man with plain brown eyes said.

"But Fire Lord Zuko doesn't know how many State Alchemists there are, or even who they are. He may underestimate the attack force and not send in his most powerful warriors," the first man said.

"Teichi, would Fire Lord Zuko really underestimate the Amestris military after everything that we've reported to him?" the second man said.

"No, but we have a duty to the Fire Lord, Fukuzai," the man now known as Teichi said.

Fukuzai sighed. "Fine, but we'll wait until it is completely dark and everyone is asleep. You have to write the report."

"That's fine by me," Teichi said and pulled out a scroll, a brush, and ink.

Three hours later Fukuzai came back into the tent from his patrol. "Everyone is asleep."

"Of course everyone is asleep; it's two in the morning," Teichi mumbled.

"Teichi," Fukuzai warned.

Teichi just rolled his eyes. He slipped the message into the holder on the hawk and brought it to the flap of the tent. "Take this directly to Fire Lord Zuko."

The hawk sounded one note and flew into the night.

**General Overview, Both worlds (Day 3-14)  
**The hawk that the Fire nation spies sent out successfully made it to Fire Lord Zuko by the next morning. It reported information on the four hundred soldiers and detailed information on each of the State Alchemists. It also had a couple of the attack plans that the two men had overheard.

Three days after the men sent out their hawk, the base camp of soldiers set out into the desert. They were all in the trucks and driving by day. At night, they would camp and plan their attacks. Teichi and Fukuzai would report anything new when they could.

Sokka assumed that the Amestris military would put its best men forward first, which meant the State Alchemists would be on the leading boat. Waterbenders would be out in the ocean, trying to slow down the Amestris ships with the Fire Nation navy. Earthbenders and Firebenders would be about a half a mile back on the shore on top of a wall to attack anyone who manages to make it to the shore.

Aang would be attempting to find the leader of the attacking forces and talk him into a ceasefire and talking with Zuko.

General Tommy didn't really know what to expect from the Fire Nation. He knew they had an army and a large portion of the army had some strange power, but he didn't know what it was.

After a week of traveling in the desert, the group made it to the boats. They went to their respected boats and set off towards the Fire Nation.

A Fire Nation ship saw the approaching boats and sent off a hawk warning of the approaching danger.

**Avatar, Fire Nation base camp (Day 14)  
**"Have the Waterbenders set out?" Zuko asked Sokka when he walked into Zuko's tent.

"They just did. The navy is holding the ships back until they get there. Earthbenders and Firebenders are on the wall."

"Good. The Duke and Pipsqueak know what they have to do if it comes down to it?"

"Yes," Sokka replied, "they're prepared. Are you going to go help fight?"

"If they reach the shore, then yes. Where's Aang?"

"He's trying to find where the commanding officer is."

"Good, that's good. Have you seen what they can do, yet?"

"No," Sokka said, "they seemed to change some of the boat configurations. There was more artillery on the first few ships than State Alchemists."

Zuko scowled. "Have everyone keep attacking. We need to keep them off of land for as long as possible."

Sokka nodded and walked out of the tent. Zuko groaned. It was going to be a long day.

**Fullmetal Alchemist, Aboard the boats (Day 14)  
**Roy was standing on the deck of the third boat next to the rest of his command. He was the highest ranking officer on the ship. Riza was standing dutifully next to Roy, her hands ready to start shooting at any moment. Ed and Al were at the front of the boat. They would be at a disadvantage until they reached the shore.

Fog started to form out of no where.

"Fire!" someone shouted. A slingshot type sound was heard.

"Incoming!" someone on the Amestris ship shouted.

A giant fireball flew through the fog and headed towards the ship. Armstrong pulled his arm back and punched the flaming ball into tiny pieces.

"We need to get rid of this fog!" Roy barked. "Fullmetal!"

"I'm on it," Ed said and a clap was heard. The fog dissipated and another fireball was heading right towards the ship. Armstrong destroyed it again.

Roy looked at the massive ship only about fifty yards from them. All the people were in red armor. One man got into a stance and lit another ball on fire by just using hand motions. How was that possible? They slung the slingshot.

Armstrong aimed for the ball again, but the boat was pushed sideways in a powerful wave.

"Again!" someone shouted from below.

The fireball hit the deck and caused some damage.

Roy grabbed onto the railing on the deck and pulled himself back up. He looked down and saw five people standing in a small blue boat. All the people were in blue fur coats. They moved their hands and bodies back and forth in a flowing motion and a wave came up and pushed the boat to the side again just as more fire balls shot into the air.

Roy raised his hand down towards the people on the small blue boat and snapped, sending flames down to them.

The people shifted their stances and guarded themselves with water.

Roy was dumbfounded. How did these people manage to manipulate the elements without using any arrays?

"Sir, pay attention!" Riza shouted and started shooting at the people in blue.

The people shifted and pulled up another think wall of water and it froze with the bullets inside. They then released the water and sent up another wave towards the boat.

"Colonel, sir, what should we do?" a warrant officer on the boat asked.

"Keep shooting. We need to weaken them or at least keep them from attacking us. And take out the other boat."

The officer saluted and ran back to his post.

Cannon fire was returned to the large iron ship. The troops couldn't stop the incoming projectile and the smoke stack was damaged. More of the deck was demolished as more cannon fire was released.

Roy had forgotten about the people below until they tilted the boat again.

The iron ship was abandoned and they swam towards one of the other ships. Sharpshooters shot at the people swimming and a third of them went down.

With the fire users taken care of, Roy's boat could focus on the small boat below them, but they were already ahead of them. The five people shifted their hands and the water not only pushed the larger boat back, it also pushed the small blue boat to the shore.

"Head towards the second ship!" Roy shouted to the captain when the waves settled. "We'll help them out!"

The captain sped the ship as fast as he could.

They reached them as a giant seaweed "monster" came out of the sea and started attacking their boats.

Roy snapped at the monster and part of the arm lit up in flames, but it was quickly put out by a wave that crashed on top of it, also successfully soaking the crew aboard Mustang's ship.

"Hawkeye! I need new gloves," Roy yelled, tearing his off and slipping them into his pocket. They would just need to dry.

Riza reached into a briefcase she had with her. It was handcuffed to her wrist so it would not get lost. Why Roy didn't keep his own spare gloves with him was a mystery. She handed him a new pair and he slipped them on, immediately snapping at the monster. He snapped at the people in the small boats as well.

**Avatar, Wall blockade (Day 14, later)**

After three more hours of fighting, the Amestris ships finally touched the shore. Toph felt the metal hit the beach. She got into a fighting stance.

The third ship touched down and right after, someone with a metal leg and some moving armor was running up the beach.

Toph shook her head in confusion, but shifted and pulled the ground up from underneath the running figures.

"Ahhh!" the shorter figure screamed.

"Brother!" the metal figure said. So, they were brothers. Toph smirked.

"I'm fine, Al," the shorter one said.

She sent up some earth at the one called Al and he vaulted over it. Toph just sent more rock at them.

The shorter one clapped and laid his hands on the ground. Toph felt the rock shift and trenches formed all the way back to the beach.

Toph lifted rock in the air and punched it forward towards them. The shorter one clapped and touched the rock. It burst into millions of pieces.

Toph scowled.

"I'll take Shorty and his brother!" Toph shouted to the other Earthbenders. "You take care of everyone else."

"Yes, ma'am!" a few replied.

"Who are you calling a tiny bug that escapes the wrath of a shoe because he's so small that he fits in the grooves and can't get squashed?" Shorty screamed, coming slightly out of the trench.

Toph raised her hand. "I didn't say that, but now I wish I did." She laughed and jumped off the wall, using a rock underneath her so she could make it to the ground.

"Miss Bei Fong!" a soldier shouted from the wall.

"I'll be fine!" Toph shouted back. "Come on, Shorty, show me what you got!"

"What? But you're a girl! And you're blind! I can't fight you!" Shorty yelled.

"What?" Toph said surprised. "I'm blind? I never knew that!" Toph smirked. "If you're too scared, Shorty, then fine, I'll just have to start."

Toph dragged her foot around the ground and thrust out with her hands, sending three big pillars of rock straight towards Shorty.

He jumped out of the way at the last second and Toph side-steeped a punch from Al.

Toph narrowed her eyes and grabbed a hold of Al's ankles. She gasped: there was no one inside of the armor. That was not possible.

Toph shook those thoughts away and tightened her fists. She felt Al fall to the ground.

"What did you do?" Shorty yelled, pointing at her.

Toph's response was to bend more rock at him.

"Brother I'm fine."

Toph spun around and pushed a piece of earth back that was about to hit her.

"Watch where you're sending that stuff, moron!" Toph shouted to the Earthbender on the wall.

"Sorry!" he shouted back.

Shorty rushed Toph and she ducked under his arm and sent a pillar right into his gut.

She bent some more rock at Al and sent him back towards the trenches that Shorty made so he would be out of the way.

"So, tell me, Shorty, how come your brother has no body?" Toph asked as Shorty lunged at her again. His approach faltered for a second before he continued with his punch.

"My name is Edward, stop calling me short. How can you completely avoid any of my attacks if you're blind?"

Edward clapped and sent spikes at Toph. Toph just smirked and stopped the spikes from advancing towards her anymore. She moved her hands and sent them right back at Edward.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Shorty?" Toph said.

"I'm not short!" Edward screamed. Oh, he was pissed now. This was just starting to get fun.

"Yes, you are,' Toph rebuked.

"Shut up!" Toph stuck her tongue out at the alchemist.

"Fullmetal!" someone shouted. They were running towards the fight with someone else.

"Go away, bastard, I've got this," Edward said.

"Three against one. That's not very fair, now is it?" Toph said. "Although, it makes sense that you would need some help, Shorty. Victory is hard to reach, isn't it?" Toph was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Edward clapped and put his hands on the ground. "Shut up!"

Rock started to close around Toph. She stood her ground and pushed the wall closest to her opponents away and towards them.

"My Earthbending can beat your crummy Alchemy any day, Shorty!"

The taller figure that ran to help Edward snapped. Toph felt flames come towards her. She stomped on the ground and rock completely surrounded her to protect her.

Toph stayed in her little shelter. What were they waiting for?

The taller one snapped again and sent flames towards the rock. They were hotter than before. She could feel them through the rock.

Toph was about to send a rock straight into Flamey's stomach, but water sloshed onto the ground and set out the flames. Katara ran up to the group and made the water come up from the ground.

Toph bent the rock back into the earth. "Thanks, Sugarqueen."

"No problem. Do you need some help?"

"That would be lovely."

"Sir, all your gloves are wet, I don't have any more extras," the third person of the group said.

"Fullmetal, let's retreat," Flamey said.

"What? We're not done here!" Edward said.

"Fullmetal, that's an order."

"You want to retreat?" Toph asked. "Let me help you." Toph bent the rock underneath the three and sent then straight towards the trenches.

"Did you have to be so rough with them?" Katara asked.

Toph shrugged. "Let's get back to the wall."

"Okay," Katara said.

**Fullmetal Alchemist, In the trenches (Day 14, later)  
**Ed rubbed his head as he sat up from being pushed along the ground. He looked back over at the two girls who didn't look too much older than him and saw the blind one pick up the earth and carry them back to the wall.

Ed observed the groups fighting. It seemed that depending on what element they could wield determined what color scheme they wore. The ones who could manipulate earth wore green, the water users wore blue, and the fire users wore red, but what about wind? It seemed like that was missing.

"We know next to nothing about their abilities," Mustang said.

"The girl called her abilities Earthbending," Hawkeye replied.

"Yes, and she already knows what we are using is Alchemy. They seem to know more about us then we know about them."

"I'm going to go find Al," Ed said. "I have to fix his legs. She did something to them."

"We'll come with you, Fullmetal," Mustang said.

Ed nodded and started down the trench to find his younger brother.

"Brother!" Al shouted. Ed perked up a little more and spotted his brother waving further down the trench.

Ed sprint the rest of the way. "Al! Are you okay?" He knelt down next to his brother and looked at his ankles.

"I'm fine, but I can't stand."

Ed's eyes widened. An imprint of a hand was wrapped around each section of ankle. It looked like she was just squeezing soft clay.

"That girl did this?" Mustang asked.

Al nodded. Ed clapped and fixed Al's ankles.

**Avatar, In the sky (Day 14, after lunch)  
**Aang helped where he could. He was trying to stay hidden as much as possible, but he would intervene if someone close to him was about to get hurt.

Currently, he was trying to pinpoint where exactly a good place would be to sit and wait for the commanding officer to be alone in his tent.

He spotted a tree and flew down to it, landing lightly and he retracted the wings back into his glider.

A few hours past and it was nighttime. He kept an eye on the battle front, but it seemed to have slowed down as the night wore on.

Just from listening to conversations, Aang learned that the commanding officer was named General Tommy.

The last lower level officer left Tommy's tent and Aang waited five minutes to make sure no one else was coming.

He jumped out of his tree and landed lightly in front of the small tent. He knocked on the wood.

"Come in!" he said.

Aang walked in and stood in front of the General.

"Who are you?" he asked. "You don't look like any of my men." His hand was reaching for something, probably one of those guns everyone has.

Aang held up his hands in the universal 'I mean you no harm' sign. "My name is Aang, and I'm the Avatar."

"The what?"

"I can bend all four elements and I'm the bridge between the mortal and spirit worlds. I'm here because Fire Lord Zuko would like to talk to you about ending the fighting."

General Tommy pulled out his gun and pointed it at Aang.

"You're on the other side."

"Yes, but I want peace. I don't want to fight you—or anybody—I just want you all to _stop_ fighting."

"If you don't leave right now, I'll call for back-up and you'll be leaving in a body bag."

Aang sighed. "Please reconsider. I'm sure that we can come to an agreement. Fire Lord Zuko even said he would come unarmed and unguarded to talk to you."

General Tommy narrowed his eyes. "You have three seconds."

Aang sighed and left the tent. He jumped into the sky right as he was past the door.

**Fullmetal Alchemist, General Tommy's tent (Day 14, night)  
**Tommy held his gun steady as he gazed at the orange clad youth across from him. "You have three seconds."

The boy named Aang sighed and left the tent. Aang jumped and a blow of wind rushed into the tent.

Tommy ran outside and saw a figure fly through the air and back over to the other side.

Tommy wasn't stupid. He knew that not even Alchemy could give someone the ability to fly. He needed to know more about this power that the Fire Nation people had.

He walked out of his tent and over to the communication center near the tent.

"Sergeant Major Fuery," Tommy said.

Fuery stood up as fast as he could and saluted. "Yes, sir?" he said.

Tommy saluted back. "At ease, Fuery. I need to you relay a message to the rest of the centers that I want to see Sergeant Kasai and Sergeant Ryuuza in my tent, now."

"Yes, sir," Fuery said and saluted again. He immediately got to work and started to dial the number.

General Tommy walked back to his tent and sat back in the chair set up. He should probably move to a new location to protect himself.

Twenty minutes later two Sergeants—one by the name of Teichi Kasai and the other, Fukuzai Ryuuza—stepped into his tent, saluted, and stood at attention.

"You called for us, sir," Teichi said.

"Yes. We don't know as much as we thought we did about our opponents. You two will go undercover as Fire Nation warriors and collect as much information as you can on their tactics, their fighting styles, their culture, anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Good. There are two uniforms in the supply tent. Put them on and then proceed to the enemy side. Try not to get hit in the crossfire."

Both men saluted before leaving the tent.

**Fullmetal Alchemist, Supply tent (Day 14, night)  
**"Are we seriously becoming double agents?" Fukuzai said.

"Be quiet," Teichi whispered. "We can't blow our cover now. We'll report to our commanding officer and find out what we should report back. In the meantime, we need to get over to the other side without getting killed from this side."

Fukuzai nodded and shut up.

It was actually easier than they thought it would be—crossing the half mile of land between the two camps. They were well hidden in the trees and by the time they thinned out, the two double agents were well within the Fire Nation camp.

Teichi stopped the first soldier he saw. "Have you seen General Leo Xin?"

"His tent is over there," the soldier pointed to the tent nearest them.

"Thanks." Teichi dragged Fukuzai over towards the tent. "Come on."

Teichi knocked on the pole on the tent.

"Who is it?"

"Privates Teichi Kasai and Fukuzai Ryuuza," Teichi said.

"Come on in."

Teichi led the way into the tent and stood across from his commanding officer.

Leo Xin was by no means a weak man. He was adapt at Firebending, archery, and handling a sword.

"What brings you back to this side, men?"

"We have been sent undercover by the head general, General Tommy, to find out as much information as we can about Fire Nation techniques, culture, tactics, and anything we think could be of value," Fukuzai said.

"Hmm," General Leo Xin said. "Okay, I'll have something written up by the end of the night. Report here at 0900 hours, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Teichi and Fukuzai chorused.

"I also want a report from your end. Stay out of sight from the Amestris army, but you can go relax for the time being."

"Sir, do you know when we will be pulled back to the Fire Nation?" Teichi asked.

"Not at the moment. You two are valuable, don't get killed."

They nodded and left the tent.

**Avatar, War tactic planning tent (Day 14, very late night)  
**"They've been here less than twenty-four hours and we've already had more casualties than when you guys invaded the capital," Zuko said.

"It's the guns," Katara said. "The bullets move too fast for us to be able to stop them in time. They're also coming from all directions."

"Where's the Order of the White Lotus?" Sokka asked. "I thought you said they would help."

"I did," Zuko said. "I got a hawk from my uncle saying that they're going to attack tomorrow night. We need to end this skirmish quickly before they can call for back-up and engage us on two fronts."

Aang entered the tent. "He wouldn't see you. He pointed a gun at me and told me to get out. We're going to have to go with Plan B."

Zuko sighed. "Alright, Aang, go find The Duke and Pipsqueak and tell them to get ready. The Order of the White Lotus is striking tomorrow night at midnight under a fog by General Leo Xin's tent."

"Gotcha," Aang said and left to find the duo.

"Why by Leo Xin?" Toph asked.

"His platoon is right next to the forest. The forest leads directly from one camp to the other," Zuko informed the group.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Katara asked.

"It's not like the Amestris people can sneak around. They wear bright blue uniforms," Sokka exclaimed.

"But a lot of the Fire Nation soldiers died during the initial attack that was in the water," Katara said, her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, Katara, Leo Xin's men know the difference between legitimate Fire Nation soldiers and imposters," Zuko said.

Katara scowled. "I hope you're right."

**Fullmetal Alchemist, Mustang's tent (Day 15, afternoon)  
**Roy Mustang opened the scroll that was delivered to him only moments before. It detailed who exactly they were fighting against.

The main country was the Fire Nation (that he knew already), but he now knew those were the ones in red armor. Some had a skill called Firebending, which allowed them to manipulate fire to their will and they were called Firebenders.

The people in blue were from one of the two Water Tribes at the North or South Pole. That explained why they were wearing winter coats. The people that could use water were called Waterbenders. Their skill was called Waterbending.

The last group—the people in green—were Earthbenders. They could control the rock and earth. Roy knew that they called their attacks Earthbending. They came from the Earth Kingdom.

There was one group that was not involved in the fighting, but it was included anyway. The Air Nomads lived in the mountains and were wiped out one hundred years ago by the late Fire Lord Sozin.

The report also said that the entire group just came out of a nasty war against the Fire Nation. It only ended because the current Fire Lord Zuko became friends with the Avatar and he didn't want to keep fighting.

All it said was that the Avatar was someone who could control all of the elements and was the bridge between the mortal plane and the spirit world. It didn't say any details of him, only that he was the last Airbender.

It didn't seem as if any of the groups had any weaknesses besides taking them completely out of their element.

Roy thought back to that girl in green. She was an Earthbender (she told them herself), but she also destroyed Al's ankles without even trying. Metal is just reformed earth, but it didn't seem that many Earthbenders could do that.

"Hey, boss, what are you thinking so hard about?" Havoc asked.

Roy tossed the report to Havoc. "The only thing that seems to be taking them down is the bullets," Roy said. "They have the numbers and the supplies. We underestimated them."

"That can't be helped now, sir," Riza said.

"Right. Listen up, team." Everyone under Mustang gathered close. "If worse comes to worse and you're about to be killed, surrender."

"But—" Ed protested.

"Listen, Fullmetal, I can't afford to lose any of you. It would be better to be in prison than to be dead."

Ed sighed, but agreed. They had been fighting less, but that was because this was really not the time and they both knew that.

**Avatar, In the woods (Day 15, midnight)  
**Iroh looked at the rest of the members of the order of the White Lotus. They were ready for battle.

"You all know the drill," he said. Iroh looked at The Duke and Pipsqueak. "You remember what you have to do?"

The two kids nodded. "We'll call when we have him," The Duke said.

"Good. Okay, cue the fog," Iroh said.

Pipsqueak made an owl sound in a series of short notes and fog started to roll into the Amestris camp.

Everyone ran into the camp as silent as they could and they started to sabotage anything they could get their hands on while The Duke and Pipsqueak worked on getting to where they needed to be.

**Fullmetal Alchemist, In the trenches (Day 15, midnight)  
**Riza was heading back to her barracks when Black Hayate started barking towards the woods. At the same time, fog started to roll into the camp from the sea.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled out her gun. "Lead me to them," she said to her dog.

He started to run in one direction. Riza might have been blind in this fog, but Black Hayate could depend on his nose.

Black Hayate stopped running and was barking at one spot within the fog.

"They have a dog!" one voice said. Riza was confused, it sounded like a child's voice.

"Yeah, but we have the General," a second voice said.

"Let me go," General Tommy said. "I'll have you killed. First Lt. Hawkeye, shoot these boys!"

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't want to hit you or any other soldiers," Riza replied. She still had her gun pointed in the general direction of the trio, but she didn't shoot. Black Hayate was growling now.

There was a chorus of different bird sounds within the camp and they all came from different areas. Is this the work of the Fire Nation?

An owl sound came from the area in front of her and soon all of the fog dissipated.

What she saw shocked her. Two boys, completely different in physique, were holding onto General Tommy. His arms were tied behind his back. The shorter one had Tommy's gun pointed at the General's head and the taller one had a club over his shoulder ready to swing down at any moment.

Riza glanced around at the rest f the camp that she could see (General Tommy's tent was placed slightly on a hill). There were people in indigo colored robes with white accents were sounded by many of the Amestris soldiers who were either tied up or trapped in rock or ice.

"Hawkeye, shoot now," Tommy said. Hawkeye took aim and shot out two bullets. She hated killing children; it went against everything she believed in.

The kids' eyes widened and the smaller one opened his mouth to scream.

An orange figure jumped between the bullets and the kids. It spun something that acted like a shield and deflected the bullets, sending them harmlessly to the ground.

"Aang!" the younger kid yelled.

The figure—Aang—stood up straight and stopped spinning what Riza now identified as a staff of some sort.

Aang glared at Riza who had loosened her hold on her gun at the shock. He thrust his arm out, water following his movement and forced the gun from her hand and over to Aang's feet. Only then did he turn to the kids and General Tommy. This must be the Avatar.

He didn't look like much, but Riza knew people could be a lot more than they seemed.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yes," the larger one said.

"Listen, General Tommy," Aang said, thrusting his staff at Tommy. "We haven't harmed any of your soldiers. All we want is for you to cease the fighting and talk with Fire Lord Zuko."

Tommy looked around at his camp and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll talk with this Fire Lord of yours."

"I'll let him know." Aang thrust the staff and wings popped out. He jumped into the air and glided away.

**Avatar, In Zuko's tent (Day 16, very early morning)  
**Zuko was currently taking a much needed nap. He was dreaming of a happier time when his mother was still around, but he was rudely thrust out of the wonderful dream when he was soaked with water.

Zuko opened his eyes and glared at a grinning Sokka who was standing over him with an empty bucket.

"I would run," Zuko warned.

"Eep," Sokka said and tried to hide behind Aang.

"It was not my idea to wake you up with water," Aang said. "General Tommy agreed to talk with you. The invasion of the Amestris camp went well."

Zuko stood up and sighed when he dripped onto the ground.

Aang laughed and bent the water out of his clothes.

Zuko slipped on his robe and quickly redid his hair. "Thank you," he said, readjusting his robes.

"Both of you; come with me. Where are Katara and Toph?" Zuko walked out of his tent.

"I'll get them and meet you at the front," Aang said and then jumped into the air to get the last two members of their group.

It only took Zuko and Sokka a couple minutes to reach the front lines and the other three were waiting for them.

Zuko nodded at them and led the way across the half mile stretch of land between the two camps. Aang fell into step next to him; Sokka and Katara were behind them; and, Toph was in the back.

They reached an entrance that King Bumi made in the trenches. It made a smooth path all the way up to where The Duke and Pipsqueak were holding General Tommy captive.

"You said you would come alone," Tommy said to Zuko.

Zuko met the General's gaze. "That was before. You declined that offer; so, I brought back-up."

Zuko knew that Tommy knew he was beat. "What do you want?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the blue clad man. "I want you and all your soldiers to take all your supplies and weapons and leave. Now. My men and allies will not attack yours as you flee and head back home. You will tell your Fuhrer that the Fire Nation will always be ready for any type of attack and we cannot be beat. He will never be able to send a significant amount of soldiers down to counter us."

Tommy grit his teeth. "I'll do what you ask, now, let me go."

"Toph?" Zuko asked, turning towards the blind girl.

"He's telling the truth."

Zuko nodded to The Duke and Pipsqueak who untied him and threw his gun back at his feet.

Zuko didn't wait for a response from the man and stalked back to his camp. The Order of the White Lotus left as well, following Zuko back to the camp.

"You did well, nephew," Uncle said.

Zuko sighed. "Thank you, uncle."

**General Overview, Both worlds (Day 16-end)  
**The Amestris army went back home to Amestris and General Tommy passed the message along to Fuhrer King Bradley. He had not been happy at the news, but their plans could still go on as planned even without the causalities from the Fire Nation.

Ed and Al went back to looking for the Philosopher's Stone…with barely any results.

Teichi and Fukuzai were still in Amestris playing the part of spies, but General Leo Xin said that they would be sent to come home soon.

Fire Lord Zuko and the rest of the Elemental Countries went back to rebuilding their cities and living in peace.

Aang asked Katara to marry him right as the fighting ended. Sokka asked Suki three months later when they finally got settled in a house of their own.

The future itself may be uncertain, but there is one thing for sure, Benders will always win against Alchemists.

_The End._

**Thank you for reading. Anything that doesn't make sense; please let me know. This was 17 pages (not including author's notes). I feel proud, this is my longest oneshot story.**

**Now, for some name meanings for my OCs:  
General Tommy - Tommy guns…most FMA ppl are named after weapons of some sort  
General Azon - nothing...  
Teichi Kasai - spying fire  
Fukuzai Ryuuza - being hidden dragon…these two because they were undercover  
General Leo Xin - nothing...**

This was for a contest on dA. I hope people like it. I'm not sure who the other contestants are since no one has submitted stuff yet. Wish me luck! *crosses fingers*

Until next time~  
Rebecca _aka Lord Rebecca-Sama_


End file.
